


Brisk

by luxdeoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Spit Kink, all characters are 18+, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxdeoro/pseuds/luxdeoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barracks are shittingly cold, and Armin's feeling the chill after forgetting to pick up his winter uniform.<br/>Eren luckily is a half decent person and helps Armin warm up.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brisk

**Author's Note:**

> hi wrote most of this during class or at 1 am don't look at me  
> the slight saliva kink is a gift for a boo  
> it started out cute  
> and the porny  
> god bless america
> 
> also posted at the url thighhighed.tumblr.com

One of the things that no one bothers to tell you when one joins the Military is how shittily insulated the barracks are. Was this just sort of an assumed thing, a collective thought shared by the entire world that the sleeping quarters of normal soldier had to be the temperature of a Yeti’s fucking ass?

Apparently.

Because as Armin Arlert lay, no, curled into a tight ball, under his thin military issued blanket on a Saturday evening, he regretted ever joining the Survey Corps.  
Tonight was one of his off nights. He had nothing to do after dinner and therefore free to do as he please. Most of the time on nights like this, he opted to go to the library and dig through the dust covered books and amuse himself for a few hours.

No, not that damned evening. It was too cold to move, let alone go bury himself in the tomes and tales and facts he so reveled in. Instead of stretching his mind to outside the walls in the aging stories, he retained a ball like shape for the good part of an hour. The cold was just too fucking much. The chill seemed to spread through HQ like it was nothing but moth’s netting, leaving Armin deal with the nasty chill.

He squeezed his eyes shut rubbed his arms and legs with his hands, trying to get some heat into his icey, stiff limbs. It was a horribly despairing situation in fact. The barracks were empty, leaving him alone to dwell on the frozen brittleness of his bones. As he could see, snow fell thickly outside the few windows that were in his line of sight.

Armin groaned, shaking his head lightly and hid his face underneath the blanket, wishing he’d taken the time earlier in the day to pick up his winter uniform before the Canteen closed. Now, he was stuck in his lighter clothes and snow on sticking to the window. 

Fucking brilliant.

Armin stuck his quaking hands outside of the blankets warm cocoon for a moment, pulling his pillow down to clutch against his chest. It was cold, chilly and uninviting, but he was thankful that it was something soft, and just nicer than the frigid air surrounding him. He buried his nose in the pillow, and breathed in the scent. It smelled crisp and sharp, considering he just changed them the night before, along with everyone else's.

Chores were a bit bothersome indeed.

Armin had begun to fall into a restless doze filled with chattering teeth and bones when his scarily sensitive ears picked up on light thumpings and rustlings around him in the barracks. He slowly opens his eyes and sees an all too familiar shadow silhouetted against the pale brown sheet. Armin blinked and few times, and cupped his hands over his nose and mouth. He let a large exhale escape from his lips and let the air curl around inside of his hands, attempting to warm the practically iced tip of his nose.

This seemed to create enough motion to alert the shadow that Armin was underneath the sheet, and a light laugh flitted to Armin’s cherry-colored ears. 

“Cold?” The shadow asked, the voice one Armin knew much too well. 

Armin sniffled and frowned, and tugged the edge of the blanket down, wincing when the cold air hit his face. He noticed the shadow now, wearing dark pants and a tan shirt. Armin let his gaze go upwards to focus on the figures face, and see his stupid kind of boyfriend, definitely best friend, Eren grinning down at him.

Armin let a slight frown crease his brow and replied, “Yeah, a little.” He thought it would be obvious, considering how bad he was shaking. Eren just laughed and set something down on Armin’s petite nightstand. 

“Did you forget to pick up your winter gear?” Eren asked, still standing over Armin. The latter of which was dying of cold once more. 

Armin frowned and sighed, replying, “I did, alright?”

“Why?” Eren asked, sitting down on the small edge of the bed.

Armin flushed at that, slightly relieved at the heat from the blood in his face, “I was reading and I got caught up in it... And by the time I finally remembered to pick up my clothes, the canteen was closed.”

Armin saw the side’s of Eren’s mouth turn downwards in a frown, and turn to face Armin, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Armin replied with a deep sigh. “I’ll get them tomorrow. I’ll just be cold for the night...”

Obviously, Armin's not trying to egg Eren on or anything. Not all all.

Eren leaned closer to Armin’s face, “Do you want me to sleep in your bed with you?” Nothing slipped passed Eren, apparently.

Armin kneaded his hands together under the sheet, and nodded sheepishly, despite the fact he wanted to hide and cower.

The barracks were one of the most gossip heavy places he knew, and he was certain that if he and Eren even acted the slightest bit closer than normal, the entirety of the barracks would know and would ridicule him for it. Armin didn’t answer very quickly and instead sniffled a bit as a draft went through the room.

With that last shudder, Eren rolled his eyes and stood up, darting across the room. Armin watched him roll up his own blankets, a thinner one and thicker one, the latter being the winter edition. He watched as Eren also grabbed his pillow, and came trotting back to Armin, hellbent on sleeping with him.

Not like that, you dirty minded fucker.

Well, maybe sometime.

Sometimes.

Eren placed his pillow next to Armin, and then began to lay out the blankets on top of Armin. First he pulled off Armin’s current thin sheet. This caused Armin’s entire spine to freeze up, and lips quake as he sputtered incoherently. Eren seemed to chuckle a bit, but it was hardly noticeable as he laid down the heavy, woolen, double layered winter blanket on the bed. It was much too large, even with Armin underneath it. The ends almost touched the floor. The next blanket was folded by Eren into a longer shape, and then placed across the bottom of the bed, covering Armin’s frozen feet. The other blanket, Armin’s original, was draped over the expanse of the bed.

Eren was the next thing on the bed. He didn’t give Armin much warning before pulling up the blankets Armin was cowering under, and slipping under the covers. There was a moment of readjustment before Eren forced Armin’s head down beneath the blankets, following suit.

At that point, Armin’s face had been flushing a vivid red, and he lost pretty much all shame. Or, at least enough to cling to the everwarm body of Eren. 

Armin’s thin, shaking body was lying just under the covers, slightly warm due to Eren, but albeit cold. Eren seemed to sigh, Armin heard. He then felt arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to Eren. Armin wasn’t one to initiate, but when the chance presented itself, he would gladly be as romantic and touchy as possible. And Eren, being his straight forward and horribly blunt self, was never one to shy away from affections.

Armin shuddered at the changing temperatures of the other’s body, but didn’t resist at all as he was pulled into the Eren’s chest. He attempted to wrap his arms around around Eren’s neck, but the latter grabbed both of his wrists, and placed them and Armin’s arms between their chests. 

“You’re gonna get cold if you do that, just keep your hands here,” Eren eyes flickered to space in between, occupied by shaking appendages.

Armin pressed into Eren, pushing his legs between the other’s, the latter in turn throwing on over Armin’s thigh.  
They stay comfortable, Armin slowly relaxing as the heat from Eren’s warm body seeped into his own. He let out a soft sigh after awhile, his nose pressed against Eren’s collar bone.

“You’re warm,” Armin shifted slightly, moving even closer.

The arms around the blond shifted, accepting the new position and rubbing Armin’s neck with a slow thumb, “It’s almost like I don’t even need this winter uniform even.”  
Armin started to nod weakly out of exhaustion when his action was seized as Eren shifted. He rose up slightly, sliding his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor beside the bed.

Armin, knowing the exact train of thought and action Eren was taking, began to protest, but was cut off as he stared directly into the defined muscles of Eren torso.

He gulped.

Eren continued his work, shining off his pants, and kicking them off the end of the bed, grinning like the fucking jackass he was.

And Armin fucking loved it.

“ _/Eren/_ ,” Armin almost hissed, not withdrawing from Eren’s touches to bring him closer. “Anyone could walk in, anyone could-”

“Stop thinking so much,” Eren interrupted, the hand in Armin’s hair working it’s way back to pull on the chunks on the back of his head. “It’s not gonna get you anywhere.”

Armin scrambled mentally for another excuse because no fucking way was Eren fucking him when it was cold as shit-

And there it is.

“Eren, it’s cold,” Armin squeaked a moment later due to the sharp series of tugs he received from the other’s hand.

“Well then, wouldn’t this warm you up?” Eren said, his other hand moving Armin’s so that they were splayed on his chest. “Wouldn’t this fix the whole cold issue?”

Armin huffed, almost seeing his own breath, and groaning, “But, Eren. People could come and _see_ -”

Once more he was interrupted by Eren, “You know just as well as I do not a single person will be coming up here for at least an hour, which is plenty of time to get you nice and hot.”

And so logic was placed on Armin. Risk getting caught and humiliated for being gay as hell, or getting fucked by his horny boyfriend?

He chose the latter. 

“Fine, but if I get caught, you owe me your vegetables for a week,” Armin huffed, counteracting Eren’s grin.

Eren immediately had Armin shoved down in the mattress, climbing over him with a bit of difficulty, “No one even likes their vegetables, Armin.”

“B-but,” Armin barely managed to keep his words level and unbreaking as Eren’s hands slipped underneath his shirt, rubbing warm circles on his ribs. “They make you stronger and healthier-”

“I will not get near your dick if you tell me off for insulting half rotten mush that you call vegetables,” Eren murmured, moving his lips to Armin’s jawline, sucking and nipping at the skin. 

With that, Armin gave a little squeak from his mouth, and threw his hands up to cover his mouth, but hissed at the cold outside of the other sized blankets. 

He felt Eren chuckle against his pale skin, hands moving up and down his torso as he made careful work on his jaw, then moving to his pulse point.

Armin wanted to retort, but his throat had gone dry, and seeing how each small movement Eren made on him caused his stomach to flip in a horrifyingly pleasant way.

He felt Eren’s hands push at his shirt, pulling it up and tucking it underneath his chin. Armin just did a fuck all, and pulled it over his head as quickly as he could, the cold seeming to lessen with the smooth movement of Eren’s lips. 

Armin stopped thinking of word at this point as he usually did, falling into the word of simply feeling, reveling in each brush of skin against his own.

He let his head fall back onto the hard pillow, knotting his hands in Eren’s hair as he sucked and kissed at the pale column of Armin’s throat. 

“I swear, Eren, if anyone walks-” Armin hissed, voice breaking as Eren’s teeth nipping at his neck silenced him.

“Hush,” Eren murmured, words muffled by the soft skin. “You know no one will.”

Armin still wasn’t convinced, and grumbled for a moment, but let Eren continue.

Eren stopped for a moment, looking over to Armin, “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Armin mulled over it for a moment, but quickly moved against his better logic- he _was_ cold and Eren was doing a pretty good job of heating him up. Armin didn't  
give a verbal answer, but rather tugged Eren’s hair- something he knew the other enjoyed greatly- and brought their lips together, cupping Eren’s face with soft hands.

Eren took that as all the confirmation he needed, and began to let his hands roam on Armin’s body, the pads of his fingers rubbing the grooves of his ribs, and nails nicking at the silky skin of his hips. Armin let out small moans, high pitched and warm in his throat. He tugged at Eren’s hair, bringing him up for a kiss once more, nipping at Eren’s bottom limp.

Eren moaned into his mouth, hands pulling and rubbing at the loose waistband laying against Armin’s narrow, girlish hips.

Armin hummed, wiggling underneath the other, “Eren,” he whined, half panting against his mouth as he shifted under the blankets. “Please.”

“Please what?” Eren asked, his voice husky against Armin’s kiss-bruised lips. His hand drifted down to squeeze the decent sized bulge in Armin’s thin, summer issue pants. “You want me to help you with this?”

No matter how many times the two would do this, this intimate touching in the barrack, forced to stay silent for fear of being caught by their peers, Armin would never get use to the feeling of another hand’s on him, Eren’s hands, so soft despite his training, his voice so trained and hushed and rich despite the amount of yelling he does on a daily basis. Perhaps it was the way he treated Armin like the most important thing on this Earth. With Eren’s gentle touches, soft words, and just the blatant fact he was being cared for by someone in such a way, was a marvel to him. A marvel that he lived with each day, and didn’t ask or imagine it any differently. 

Armin couldn't ever get over his bodily sensitivity, Eren’s touches fueling his squirming,

“Y-yes,” Armin’s voice flattered. “P-please.”  
Eren didn't change his movements, rubbing languidly against the hardening flesh. Armin knew Eren’s game- he had to deal with it all the time. Eren got off to people begging. Eren got off to taking people apart bit by bit, and then building them right back up again with gentle touches and soft words.

And Armin loved every bit of it.

Eren met Armin’s eyes, tracing around the outline of his erection, “Hm, what was that? You stuttered.”

“Eren,” Armin said a bit louder, attempting to move his hips into Eren’s touch but found his hips pressed into the bed. “Please, just, touch me, please.”

Eren seemed to muse over the idea for a moment, slinking downward, pressing kisses on Armin’s torso. As the warmth of the other’s body faded from his torso, he  
shuddered, sending a jolt down his spine and to his cock.

“I’ll indulge you,” Eren murmured, tugging at the hem of Armin’s pants. 

He moved his head upwards, hovering over one of Armin’s nipples, the rosy bud already hard with arousal. He moved his mouth, allowing some saliva to drip from his already wetted lips onto the skin. Armin let a jolt rock his body and he let out a breathy moan.

The problem with their relationship was that they knew each and every part of each other, better than themselves even. They knew what made the other moan, break, and leave them begging. Eren knew, for this reason, exactly how to make Armin a complete mess. 

Armin gripped the sheets, and then moved his hands to Eren’s hair, letting out a small keen from the back of his throat. The other pinched the bud between two fingers, and rolled it, a twinge of pain rocking through Armin. He arched into Eren, trying to get any sort of friction on his cock.

Eren lowered his mouth onto the bud, and rolled it on his tongue, sucking gently. He thumbed the other one between his thumbs, and then let his hand drift down to Armin’s pants once more, and roughly palmed him. Armin bit his lip, arching, and then shifted his hands to pull his pants off, kicking them to the end of the bed. He heard Eren chuckle, but hardly paid any mind to it, shifting his hand up into Eren’s cupped, hovering head.

“Eager?” Eren asked, kissing down his torso once more. He slipped a hand into Armin’s thin military-issued boxers.

Armin whimpered, and his hands going to Eren’s shoulder, “It’s your fault I’m like this-” Armin tensed as Eren stroked his thumb along the underside of his cock. He threw his head to the side, hoping Eren wouldn’t bring up the fact he was flushed like a fucking virgin. 

Luckily, he didn’t, but withdrew his hand from Armin’s pants, and brought it to Armin’s turned head and put his palm flat. Armin groaned and turned his gaze to meet Eren’s eyes, “Really? Can’t you do it yourself?"

Eren seem to shrug before insistently pushing his hand close to Armin’s mouth.

Goddamn Eren Jaeger and his gross kinks.

Armin gathered a decent sized amount of saliva in his mouth, and opened his mouth slightly, allowing it to slip out onto Eren’s palm. A thread was still attached to his lips  
as a low noise came from Eren’s throat, and his lips were back on Armin’s wetted one’s, and the hand was around his cock once more. 

Armin shuddered and tensed the muscles in his stomach as Eren’s slicked hand moved up and done his cock. He thumbed over the head, causing Armin to gasp, pushing into the touch. Eren chuckled, and moved downward, his hand going to Armin’s hip. 

Armin knew what was to come, and wasn’t disappointed when Eren’s pink lips wrapped around him, sucking lightly. Armin bit his lip, a hand threading itself in Eren’s hand, a gesture that he knew the other loved. He watched as Eren take in more, gulping and swallowing and sucking in the best of ways. Armin gasps, and writhed, the cold all but forgotten unless he stuck a wayward limb from the blankets he and Eren were tucked under.

Eren eventually had all of Armin’s decently sized cock in his mouth, nose pressed against the sparse hair under Armin’s navel. He tongued the underside, and somehow still managed to swallow around Armin. He even stroked Armin’s balls with gentle pads of his fingers, feeling them clench in his hands as the noises that poured from Armin’s mouth became higher and higher.

He swallowed, sucked, and kissed up and down the base, only to repeat the action again and again, feeling the other’s muscles tense and relax. He could feel the other begin to shake, words rolling of Armin’s wetted lips. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, skin flushing and eyes glazing and he felt himself get closer with each flick of Eren’s tongue. 

Eren then pulled off of Armin’s cock, leaving a string of saliva from the tip to his lips, and replaced it with his hand. He looked up at Armin, breathing heavy.

“What else do you want me to do?” Eren asked, eyeing the puckered pink whole that would feel oh so great around his cock.

Armin decided to indulge Eren, letting the world roll off his tongue easily. 

“I-I wanna come,” Armin murmured, pulling Eren’s lightly, a bit of desperation in his words. “I want you to fuck me until I can hardly breath, and I’m burning up. Eren, _please_.”

It was all Eren needed. He grabbed Armin’s hips, coaxing him to his knees. Armin kneeled, and didn’t move until Eren stopped fumbling around behind him, knowing he was grabbing some of the lubrication oil they’d bought from Reiner. Armin, uncharacteristically impatience, shook his hips a bit, trying to get Eren’s attention away from his dumb lube.

A moment later, it was clear Eren noticed. Armin’s shoulders were shoved into the mattress. Armin winced, but quickly fought over the sound with a moan as Eren pushed  
a slick finger into him. He was stretched decently just from practice- he wasn’t actually fucked rarely and he did this to himself in the shower when he could. Eren quickly slipped a second one in, and stretched, allowing Armin to push back against it. 

Eren added a third, dribbling sput on it before pushing it. He kissed up and licked up Armin’s spine, leaving a light trail of saliva in his wake. 

Armin felt the fingers in him flex, and go outwards, one nudging the small place inside him that sent his back arching. Armin cried out, high in his voice, and pushed back against Eren’s fingers, brushing and hitting the spot, making his toes curl.

Eren withdrew his fingers quickly, making Armin emit a desperate groan from his lips. He wiggled his ass a bit more, looking behind him, but unable to see Eren in the darkness under the blanket.

He frowned.

The expression was quickly replaced as he felt something hot and hard push into him. Armin let his eyes flutter shut, a light burn spreading along his lower half. Eren let  
Armin, and himself, catch their breaths, seating himself fully.

Armin didn’t take long to adjust, allowing his muscles to relax. Eren knew the cue,and quickly pulled back, almost out, and then slammed back in. Armin and Eren simultaneously let out moans, Eren’s breaking in his throat. Eren repeated the motion, gripping Armin’s hips so tight, he’s sure they’d leave a dusting of bruises.

Armin pushed back into Eren’s thrusts, meeting each on, angling himself differently each time in an attempt, a love-drunken, lust-hazed attempt, to hit his prostate. 

He luckily, wasn’t left with no reward for his efforts.

With a sudden push back, he hit the nerves dead on. Armin let out a high moan, rutting back against Eren as he was fucked from behind. They both went at it with all they had, Eren groaning behind Armin, his voice breaking and his muscles tensing. Armin cried out over and over again, eventually burying his face in the mattress as he got close to his release, his moans sounding more like sobs and cries. 

Armin knew it was all over when he felt a hand wrap around his cock and stroke roughly, jerking him out of rhythm.

He hardly cared.

He DIDN’T care. 

Armin bucked into Eren’s hand, pushed back into Eren’s thrusts, and with all the sensation, the warmth, the heat, the wetness of Eren’s sloppy kisses to his back, he lost it.  
The muscles in his stomach tightened, and he squeezed his eyes shut, coming with a final blow to his prostate. Cum spattered onto the sheets, his chest, and Eren’s stilled hand. Said hand didn’t move as Eren continued to fuck his oversensitive body. He came deep inside of Armin, shuddered and crying out as he did so. Eren caught his breath for a moment, still inside of Armin, who was practically sobbing into the sheets, pretty typical for this kind of fuck. 

Armin felt Eren pull out, and the grip on his waist leaving. He slumped down into the sheets and blankets, feeling a bit too warm. He could feel tears drip out of his eyes, and wet the cloth under him as Eren got up. Armin felt bare for a moment, and shuddered, but didn’t bother moving.

Eren came back a moment later, clamoring onto bed. He flipped Armin over, and began to rub a luke warm washcloth over Armin’s sweat covered chest.

“Warm now?” Eren asked, still breathless.

Armin nodded, but said no more. 

Eren wiped the cloth on Armin’s neck and forehead, using a clean section of it, and then move to Armin’s hips, and upper thighs. Armin couldn’t deny it felt nice, especially since he now felt much more hot than cold. 

Eren cleaned the area around Armin’s entrance quickly as well, and then got up once more, tossing the rag God knows where. Armin hardly noticed, even as his breathing even out.

Eren returned, and crawled into bed with Armin once more. Armin clung to him, too tired and sleepy to care about his bashfulness. He looked up at the other, and kissed his chapped lips, before moving his head against Eren’s chest.

There was silence for awhile, both of their breath’s becoming slower and signaling sleep.

And then Armin spoke, voice hazed with exhaustion, “There’s cum on the sheets.”

“Who cares?” Eren yawned, carding a hand through Armin’s silky hair. 

Armin frowned, and looked up at him, “I do.”

“We’ll take of it in the morning, you need new sheets anyways,” Eren replied and kissed Armin’s hairline.

Armin didn't say anymore, but let the thought of the dirty sheets slip his mind. With a heartbeat against his ear, and the Eren’s breath fanning out on the top of his head, he could hardly think of anything else to care about besides his dumb ass lover, and the gentle world of sleep that brought him into its cradle within minutes.


End file.
